What About Hughes?
by Wondo
Summary: Neal is temporarily assigned as Hughes'assistant. Will either man survive the ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

What about Hughes?

Special Agent Hughes remains an enigma on the show. In this story he interacts with Neal. This is my take on the senior agent. What do you think?

Time frame: Shortly before Front Man

Chapter 1

Two types of people baffle and disturb Neal Caffrey. Those who cannot be conned, and those who have no sense of humor. Special Agent Reese Hughes, glaring at him from across the table fit both criteria!

It was quite intimidating that the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's Manhattan White Collar Unit known for his intellect, long field experience and no nonsense demeanor, held himself aloof from his unit's consultant. The senior agent's preferred method of interaction with Neal was through his handler Peter Burke.

Yet, Neal knew it was Hughes who had initially approved his release from prison and assignment to Peter's team. He had even discovered that the highly respected and decorated agency veteran had been the one who obtained the endorsement of the New York Field Office hierarchy. Hughes had personally requested the unique transfer from no less than the Assistant Director in Charge(ADIC) Paul Patterson. Patterson, the hard-nosed senior official, was well known for refusing unorthodox policy.

Why had Reese Hughes gone to such lengths? Neal believed it was the result of Peter Burke's brilliant game plan he had laid out to the senior agent. Burke had done his homework on felon/consultant precedent. He had argued statistics, work-release programs, high profile success cases and Caffrey's own expertise in the areas of forgery, counterfeiting, art theft and numerous other crimes.

Of course, the Dutchman case was the key! No one wanted Curtis Hagan's arrest and conviction more than Hughes. If it took a young, arrogant felon to help achieve this purpose he would attempt the experiment. Neal, free on a temporary basis, took the one chance and proved himself to the FBI. Hughes, a man of his word, gained the work release program for Caffrey.

Now Neal Caffrey sat in Hughes' office directly across from the senior official and reviewed the circumstances that had caused him to be in his present predicament. He had just been assigned as Hughes' assistant on the Bradley stock fraud case for an indeterminate time. He would be working exclusively with the senior agent for at least a few days. Neal foresaw a disastrous outcome!

* * *

Early that morning, Neal had stared in disbelief when Peter Burke broke the news to him. Peter called him into his glassed office and closed the door. "Neal, sit down," began Peter.

"I don't like this already," replied Neal as he scanned his partner's face. What had he done this time? Or precisely what had Peter discovered that he had done this time. Glued Ruiz' handset to the receiver. Made copies of a paperclip and put them into the paper tray of the copier causing Lauren Cruz to go nuts trying to find the paperclip stuck in the printer! After all it had been a slow day yesterday….

"This is not about your crazy pranks yesterday. Oh, and by the way, if I ever find a post- it note placed under the eye of my mouse again so the cursor won't move I will personally take your fedora and smash it under my foot."

Neal grinned. "Okay Peter, I will not perform childish behavior on the job. What's up?"

His handler grimaced and replied, "You know about the Mortgage Fraud Surge. Our task force of resident agents has been working on it for several months. We have allegations that cover more than $100 million in loans procured by fraud and over 200 defendants charged. Our unit has been asked to assist local agencies in the casework and depositions of key officials. The higher ups have made it top priority."

"How does this affect me?" questioned his charge.

"I'm getting to that. Since myself, Jones, Cruz and several others will be working out of the office for several days with our people in the Long Island unit you and I won't be able to continue to work on the Bradley stock fraud swindle."

Peter continued, "Hughes feels we can't stop effort on this case either. It's high priority so he kindly volunteered to continue my work on it. You'll be his assistant."

Neal's face paled suddenly. "Wait Peter, are you telling me I am going to be working privately and intimately with Hughes? Ah, let's change this scenario to me accompanying you to Long Island and someone else helping our grumpy boss. Like maybe Lauren?"

"Nope," replied Burke. "You have the background on the case and the boss man agreed. Neal, try to be only half as annoying as you usually are and it may work out. Consider it bonding time!"

Two hours later Peter Burke was standing by the elevator getting ready to leave the building. Both Jones and Cruz were by his side. The two junior agents were both openly smirking as Neal tried once again to avoid his new assignment.

"Peter, a felon/consultant is not a good choice for Hughes. Why don't we rethink this idea?"

Peter Burke chuckled. "Look Neal, it was Agent Hughes' influence that got you released to me. He won't chew you up and spit you out. At least not right away."

Peter had an amusing thought as he stepped into the elevator with his junior agents. He pictured a Master Card commercial particularly designed just for him. The narrator's words played in his mind.

_Catching a criminal red-handed during a caper-------------- irresistible _

_Being named lead agent in the White Collar Unit ----------- unforgettable_

_Seeing Neal's expression when left in Hughes care --------- Priceless(some things money can't buy…..)_

Peter continued to chuckle as the elevator door closed.

Neal Caffrey turned and slowly walked to Special Agent Reese Hughes' office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neal carried the files on the Bradley fraud case into Hughes' large office. He and Peter had been involved in an investigation that was a typical "pump-and-dump" scheme. A group of criminals create fake companies with low cost stock. They then generate false, high praise about the companies to produce "hot" stock that investors rush to buy. The stock becomes pumped up in price and when it peaks, the swindlers sell their shares for a tidy sum causing the stock to plummet and leave innocent investors broke.

The Bradley case included high income CEO's, stock brokers, financial advisors and lawyers. Hughes had assigned his top agent, Peter Burke, to begin to unravel the massive scam. Neal was assisting in the incredible compilation of perpetrators, victims and financial loss. Usually, this type of tedious, paperwork-driven investigation would have caused Neal Caffrey to contemplate running screaming from the building, but Neal had become caught up in some of the heartbreaking tales of people's loss.

Neal wanted to try to recover some of the hidden money for the victims. Maybe in his past, not all his deceptions were quite as innocent as he originally thought. He had only targeted the extremely wealthy, but he acknowledged to himself that some ordinary people may have been hurt. He would try for restitution on this case.

"All right Caffrey, let's get started," the senior agent-in-charge ordered. Hughes pulled up a chair to the large table in his office. "You and I are going to work on these files all day and get them organized into the categories I spelled out on the worksheet. Memorize it and get to work."

_This is going to be a fun afternoon, _thought Neal.

"Agent Hughes," Neal began, "shouldn't we call in some additional people to help us sort all this out? Maybe some of the office aides?" He smiled disarmingly, hoping to lessen the drudgery and isolation of his predicament.

"No," replied Hughes.

As Caffrey and Hughes worked together, the hours passed slowly. Every so often the older man would pause and fix his intense blue eyes on Neal as if to say something. However, he would then maintain his silence unless it was to direct Neal to compile some new round of calculations.

_What does he really think of me? _wondered Neal. _Why can't I read this man?_ _Does he view me on the same scale as these scam artists?_

Neal attempted further conversation with the agent. He tried general topics, office chitchat, levity to spark a response, but his attempts were generally spurned. He finally gave up in defeat and settled for an uneasy atmosphere of silence.

As the third hour went by, Neal stood up from the table and began to pace around the room. He needed a reprieve.

At first Hughes ignored him but a few moments later he raised his head and spoke distinctly, "Caffrey, I am not a verbose man. So I will say this only once. Sit down!" He paused and continued, "federal policy still authorizes leg irons for agitated and unruly offenders."

Neal returned to his seat. 

* * *

Reese Hughes stretched out his arms and looked over at Neal Caffrey. He should probably call a lunch break for the both of them soon. They had been working steadily on the Bradley case for hours. He had volunteered to assist on this assignment when Burke had been temporarily relocated. Hughes knew it would involve Neal's participation. He had hesitated about working closely with him. His reluctance had nothing to do with Neal's status as a felon or his phenomenal ability to charm and captivate his audience. He, himself, at times, had been secretly amused by the confidence man's wit and persona. No, it went deeper than that.

Hughes recognized Neal's capabilities, appeal and talent. He observed the multilayered personality of a confident conman, brilliant intellectual, and the oftentimes desperately "eager to please" young consultant. Caffrey had proven himself on many occasions to be ideally suited to his new agency position. On past cases he had put his life on the line for the crime unit. Burke had been right about his potential.

Special Agent Hughes' main concern was related to Peter Burke. Burke was too close to his associate. He lost all impartiality when it came to Neal Caffrey. He would not or could not remain detached or unbiased. He had put his career on the line for this felon and the consequences might be the end of the fast track for the most promising agent Hughes had ever supervised. Caffrey could easily take down his partner if he chose to return to his criminal past. The senior official believed this was a real danger.

Hughes and Burke had a long agency history together. Years ago, when Peter Burke was an up and coming junior agent, Hughes had been teamed with him on several investigations. It surprised many in the agency that the two men, so different in temperament, could work together with finesse and acknowledged success. Despite their age difference, they occasionally socialized off duty and spent time in each other's homes. Burke and his new bride Elizabeth would have dinner with Reese and his wife Lucy. It was Peter who supported him during his wife's long battle with cancer. It was Peter who was there for him after he lost her and turned to alcohol.

When Hughes was pulled from retirement to head the New York branch of the White Collar Unit he intentionally distanced himself personally from his junior agent. The stigma of fraternization would hurt Burke as much as himself. They settled into an easy work-based relationship. If the older man missed his friend's camaraderie he never acknowledged it. Hughes had his job and it continued to consume his life.

One thing that had remained a priority for him was to see Peter Burke excel in his field. His brilliance in all areas slated him for the top hierarchy status. He wanted to see his friend reach the highest levels of the Bureau. Since Hughes had never had a son it was as close to paternal pride as he would possess.

Caffrey's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Um, Agent Hughes, a lunch break would be welcome." Neal paused. "They even provide them in prison," he added with a smile.

The veteran agent was immediately startled. His eyes widened and he looked lost in thought.

"Sure Caffrey, go ahead. You're off the clock for one hour."

Neal scrutinized the unit's boss. Surely the request for lunch wouldn't cause this obscure reaction. What was going on? Didn't the man ever eat?

_Peter, hurry back, _thought Neal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caffrey's remark about lunch had sparked a vivid memory for Agent Hughes. Similar words spoken thirty years ago resounded in his mind.

"_Hey Agent Hughes, what about a lunch break?"_

How often had Reese heard these words spoken by a man named Bobby Rizzo? Rizzo, a young career lawbreaker, had often spent time in the agent's custody helping him identify stolen art objects. Bobby had always been a harmless white collar thief who was known as a charlatan. He had not possessed anything close to the intellect or charm of a Neal Caffrey, but was considered amusing by the agency officials and tolerated for his humorous idiosyncrasies. When Rizzo wasn't in danger of being suspected or charged with some misdemeanor or felony he loved hanging around with the Bureau's younger agents. He would often try to stiff them for a meal.

Hughes was very fond of Bobby. His humor and cavalier attitude toward life intrigued him. Rizzo even had a striking resemblance to Hughes' kid brother who had died quite young. Sometimes they had lunch together once or twice a week if time and work allowed. More experienced agents tried to warn Reese that he was getting too familiar with the "other side," but he rationalized that Bobby's tips as an informant justified the time spent together.

Reese decided to try and steer the kid away from the criminal life. He believed the deception Bobby told him about wanting to turn his life around. He bent a few agency rules to get him interviewed for some promising stock analyst positions. The young man was a whiz with mathematics, ciphers and graphs.

Rizzo ended up being hired as a finance analyst. Once gainfully employed in a legitimate profession he began to spend some off-duty time with Hughes. Rizzo introduced Reese to off-beat Jazz nightclubs; Hughes convinced him to try a weekend fishing expedition to the Adirondack Mountains.

Only six months later, Rizzo's scheme to bilk company clients was discovered. He left the chagrined junior agent to take the heat and explain to his superiors why he had been duped. A few weeks later Hughes received the miserable news that Bobby had been gunned down by underworld figures. It seemed that Rizzo had also been playing some dangerous ruse with the big boys. Bobby Rizzo had only been 28-years-old.

Attending his funeral, Reese Hughes promised himself to never be open to that type of deception again.

* * *

When Neal Caffrey returned from lunch (precisely 60 minutes later), Agent Hughes was waiting for him. He seemed pensive but normal.

"We're going to do some interviews this afternoon," Hughes explained to his agency consultant. He stood and neared the door. "First stop will be the Wilson couple."

Harry and Bertie Wilson, an elderly couple, lost substantial money from the Bradley fraud. Their stockbroker had allegedly liquidated their pension and holdings leaving them nearly penniless. Family members had requested they be interviewed personally by the FBI. Their accountant would be at the home with the paperwork to substantiate their losses.

Agent Hughes could have sent anyone to take the depositions, but this couple had put a face on the whole malicious scheme. He would personally handle this official visit. Neal would be able to help him with the interview and verify the accountant's documents.

Neal spent an uncomfortable car ride with the senior agent. He was too intimidated to mess with the radio or complain about Hughes' driving ability. He fiddled with his hat and stared out at the scenery. Once again, he was confronted with how much he enjoyed his association with Peter Burke. The easy camaraderie and feigned bickering were highlights of his day.

"How long do you think Burke and the others will be away from the office?" questioned an agitated Caffrey. He should only be forced to tolerate a certain amount of Hughes bonding.

Caffrey's fidgeting annoyed Hughes. "It may be a day or two, Caffrey, or a week. If you don't like my company you can always be placed in charge of the office coffee." Hughes shifted in the car seat and nailed him with a direct gaze. "Do you _want_ to supervise the coffee pot detail?" asked Hughes.

Neal actually considered the offer! What was preferable; the elder agent's direct supervision or filling coffee filters for several days? Resigned, but undaunted, he chose Hughes.

At the Wilson home Hughes and Caffrey were welcomed by the aged couple and their accountant. Mrs. Wilson took an immediate shine to the handsome conman. Neal was polite, kind and attentive. He listened without interruption to her lengthy discourse on her family life, children, politics and even the weather. He graciously partook of her offer of cookies and tea, and they ended up sharing a discussion of art museums while being given a tour of her home. He was sincerely attracted to this kind lady who satisfied a yearning for the grandmother he never had.

Hughes spent his time with Mr. Wilson. The man was elderly but very alert and perceptive. He could not get over the fact that he had been duped by their trusted stockbroker. As their accountant substantiated their heavy losses, Harry Wilson tried to come to terms with the situation. When the discussion about the criminal aspect of the case concluded the three men joined Neal and Bertie in the living room. Their accountant verified documents for Neal and quickly left. The elderly couple, however, were in no hurry for the agency officials to leave and ended up sharing food and conversation for several more hours.

With an inquisitive smile on her face, Mrs. Wilson turned to Agent Hughes. "Neal is such a fine young man," she remarked, "you must be so pleased with his work. He told me about all the cases he solved for your unit. Where did you ever find such a treasure?"

_Gotcha, _thought Neal.

Hughes choked on his coffee and glanced at Neal. The rogue was actually beaming at the Wilsons. Just like a man such as Caffrey to have set him up like this.

"Yes, it is hard to find someone so intuitive of the criminal mind," replied the agent.

Hughes had not wanted to insult the friendly pair by being impatient to leave. The Wilsons' wanted their story told and seemed somewhat lonely for company. Caffrey hadn't seemed uncomfortable or impatient in their presence so he prolonged the visit.

Observing Neal's interaction with Mrs. Wilson during the afternoon, Hughes had taken stock of his courteous manner and congenial behavior. The consultant had certainly impressed both spouses. Neal had asked the necessary questions without being judgmental or condescending. He exhibited sincere sorrow about their financial loss. At times he seemed lost in retrospection. Was he recognizing that any crime could leave painful repercussions?

Neal, at the same time, had covertly scrutinized his boss. He was impressed with Hughes' gentle, relaxed manner with the retired couple. The experienced agent let go of his harsh office façade and spent an inordinate time to properly interview the Wilsons and accumulate the necessary details of their investment depletion. The Wilsons' opened up to the senior agent, pleased by his concern. Hughes seemed to somehow soften their financial loss with emotional support.

_Was it possible he could actually learn a few things from this veteran_, Neal thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car ride back to the Manhattan office was more relaxed than the earlier trip. Hughes and Caffrey were more comfortable together. They had begun to undergo a progressive acceptance of their different temperaments. Neither man was so adamant about the preconceived faults they held about each other.

Hughes broke the silence. He turned toward Neal. "You're view on life is to always see the glass half full. What's that like?" he gruffly inquired. "Why do you portray only the upbeat persona?" His eyes shifted back and forth from the road to Neal.

Turning in surprise to address Hughes, Neal muttered, "I try to focus on the positive." He continued more strongly, "Humor is also a way of saying something serious. Is that wrong in your eyes?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "Have you heard the saying 'some people always grumble because roses have thorns, I am thankful that thorns have roses.'" Neal signed and sank heavily into his seat. "That's how I want to deal with life."

Reese was amazed that Caffrey had shared a bit of himself with him. He continued to drive for several minutes lost in thought. His hands tightened on the wheel and he made the decision to be more candid himself.

"You do realize what Burke has invested in you, Caffrey." Hughes exclaimed, leaning in toward the ex-felon.

For some reason Neal did not feel threatened.

"Peter? What do you mean?" questioned Neal. He looked perplexed and focused on Hughes' face.

"My lead agent has put his career on the line for you. Everything he has worked for up to this point, his solid reputation, how he is viewed by the top brass, could be brought down like a house of cards. By you. All you need to do is return to your old ways," he quietly stated.

Neal responded with resignation, "You don't trust me."

"No, I don't trust you," the senior agent replied honestly. "Should I?"

Neal didn't answer the question. He shifted in his seat and scanned the outdoor scene from his window. Turning back to Hughes, he protested, "I would never hurt Peter. He's my partner. I owe him a great deal." _He's my friend…_ he mentally added to himself.

"You wouldn't hurt him directly, no, not intentionally. But if a crucial, substantial goal was in reach what then?"

_Kate!_ What if he had to choose between Peter's trust and finding Kate? Neal was suddenly hit with uncertainty. He really didn't want to examine that option. No, he wouldn't go there yet….

Hughes glanced at the conman turned consultant. He perceived his apprehensive thoughts.

"Neal," he continued with hesitation, "let me tell you about someone named Bobby Rizzo. Maybe this is some of the source of my apprehension about you. I've never told anyone, except my late wife, this story..."

* * *

It was near closing time. Neal was reclining in his seat in Hughes' office stacking files. He was finishing up some paperwork from the Wilsons' visit. The next few days would be quite intense. Case files in the hundreds to review and compile. Statistics to collect, bank documents to examine. He felt weary contemplating all the work. This scam would be an ongoing agency project. Right now they were in the beginning stages. It would eventually be farmed out to hundreds of agents in different locations.

Neal's focus was on helping people like the Wilsons get some of their money back. It would involve seizures, and forfeitures of money and assets the scam artists had collected. Hughes felt it was possible that, with a huge effort from an investigative team, comprised of many field offices, millions in restitution would be repaid.

Agent Hughes returned to his room. He glanced at Neal and gestured to the outside. "Our agents are returning from the Long Island office," he stated with a mischievous expression. He knew how much Caffrey and Burke enjoyed goading each other.

Neal was startled! He straightened up and observed the unit's boss. After such a long day of arduous work and personal disclosure, was Hughes giving him permission to put one over on Peter? Was it possible?

His face lit up and his blue eyes brightened. He decided to go for it.

Hughes sat down at the table across from Caffrey. Both men put their feet up on the table as they heard voices come down the hall. Neal spied Peter heading straight toward them. He was walking quickly and Neal knew he would be anxious to find out how the day had progressed for his partner.

_This should be good, _thought Neal.

As Peter hesitated at the doorway, knocked and entered, Neal leaned back and yawned. He turned to Agent Hughes with a companionable expression and said, "Well, I think that is a good idea! We'll start off tomorrow morning with cappuccinos and croissants from Delmonico's and have lunch together at that Italian café down the street."

"Sounds good, Neal," replied Peter's boss. "I'm looking forward to it."

Neal was overjoyed with the expression on Peter Burke's face. His partner's mouth dropped open. His gaze returned to the doorway as if to verify the location he just entered. Burke did a double take of the two men in the room. Neal had seldom seen him so bewildered.

_Priceless, _thought Neal. _Some things money can't buy…………………_


End file.
